merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/What annoys you most in the main characters?
This is a blog post that is probably going to get a lot of hate, but on this one we'll discuss the characteristics that annoy us most on the main characters! Let's be honest, no matter how good and well-written they are or how much we love them, they do have some things that annoy us. Here is how the main characters annoy me: *'Merlin: '''This guy cannot make up his mind. He doesn't know if he wants to kill Morgana or just leave her be, despite being such a great enemy to everyone. In addition, he does not reveal his identity to anyone, not even Guinevere and Gwaine, despite knowing they would never betray him because they're his best friends. Finally, I do not like how he, Gaius and Kilgharrah act like they have nothing to do with some of Camelot's biggest enemies, like Morgana or Mordred, despite being the main ones to blame for those people turning againist them. '''Annoyance rate: 30%' *'Arthur': He can be pretty oblivious and stupid. Merlin has used magic right next to him so many times and he doesn't even suspect anything! Does he think he is so lucky, that trees and ceilings crumble and fall on their enemies or they just get blasted away like they are nothing? In addition, he is terrible at judging people and has been made a fool out of, both by Morgana and Agravaine. Finally, even in series 4 he never treated Merlin equally and always saw him as his servant! Maybe he is more friendly at him, but still he thinks he is superior, and that I don't like. He bosses him around too much. Annoyance rate:40% *'Morgana': Her change between series 2 and 3 was too drastic...she spent a year with Morgause and was like "Ok, let's kill everyone standing on our way, even the people I would give my life to protect!" Finally, I also don't like how she is so scared of Emrys and freezes whenever she sees him and does nothing to stop him! She would be more confident if she knew he was good ol'Merlin. Annoyance rate:35% '''just because of series 3. *Guinevere: She clearly had romantic feelings for Merlin in series1. Towards the end of it, she also display romantic feelings towards Arthur. In series 2, she reunited with Lancelot and looked like he was the love of her life! She even mentioned that she would never love another...then in series 3 she has forgotten all about him and does not show to care much when he returns. In series 4, she asks from Lancelot, the man who is crazy in love with her, to take care of Arthur. Why not someone else? Then he dies in order to fullfil his promise to her and she cries, telling Arthur that he did everything for her...Arthur was like "ok..." and left. Finally, despite being so close with Merlin and him even risking to reveal his identity for her, not fearing for his life, she just told Arthur to forget about him in "The Servant of Two Masters". She is definitely one of the worst treated main characters. '''Annoyance rate:50% There are other characters, like Agravaine, Uther or Kilgharrah whose annoyance rate is too high, so I'll not post my thoughts for them for the sake of their fans. The only characters who stayed true to their character are...Lancelot and '''Gwaine! '''Thus,I crown them as the less annoying characters in the show ever, with 0% annoyance rate! What do you think? Who are the most and less annoying characters in the show? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts